


Media

by Megchad22



Series: Captain's Trust [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short companion/after scene for my story Trust. There will be others don’t worry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Media

_A short companion/after scene for my story Trust. There will be others don’t worry_

The camera’s flashed as Tony Stark sauntered into the room and took a seat at the table. Filing in after him were Steve Roger and Bucky Barnes who sat to the right of him. Already sitting to the left was Sam Wilson and Colonel James Rhodes. 

“Thank you all for coming to this press release. Though I’m sure no one in their right mind would turn this down am I right? Now I’m sure you all are well aware of the massive release of information last month when the entire SHIELD database was released to the public. I am just as sure you are all aware this leak came from Stark Industries and that the release of the database showed that many of the same people expected to protect us were in fact Hydra agents. In case you are just tuning in however for the record, yes we did deliberately release the SHIELD/Hydra database to the public. To that end we exposed leaders in nearly 15 different countries who were corrupt. What you may not know yet are the how and the most importantly the why. 

A few months after the Chitauri invasion Steve Rogers approached me with…let’s call if unbelievable information. Seemingly gather from someone who we all believed to be dead he presented me with information about supposed Hydra members, many of which were SHIELD. I humored him, more because I wanted to be able to give my shrink some more business than anything else, and had JARVIS look into it. Then JARVIS came back quickly saying he found something. Hydra, grown within the confines of the very organization my father created to fight such forces. 

Then Captain Rogers told me of his friend being held by Hydra, he didn’t know where. That he was being brainwashed and tortured, that he was being forced to do horrible things. In trying to find that friend we found something even more horrifying then where Hydra was. We found there were others who were in the same boat as his friend. There were files on sixty people worldwide who had been tortured and then brainwashed in a variety of new and horrific ways. Nearly a quarter of those people were here in the US. We planned, studied the trigger words for each individual and did whatever was necessary to make sure we could get these victims away when the time came. In addition during these raids we rescued another dozen victims of experiments. 

The culmination of those plans was last month ladies and gentleman. In a concerted strike, forces hired and trained by Stark Industries were able to rescue all sixty plus victims. They are now being treated in SI run facilities for the abuse suffered at the hands of Hydra agents. From what we can tell the longest held person still living was captured seventy years ago. We will now open the floor for questions.” 

There was an immediate uproar. Finally it things quieted down enough for a question to come through, “Mr. Stark, Lila Pierson from the Gazette, why wait so long? By your own admission you had this information for somewhere close to 18 months before acting. ” 

Tony smiled wide and shark-like, “A question I’m sure many people would ask. If they weren’t paying attention. At first we were waiting to make sure we had everyone’s files. The price of missing even a single victim was too high to pay. Then it took time to move our people into place to get our targets out. It was only two months ago that we were able to get all those pieces into place. Finally…” By now his grin had faded away and more than a few reporters wilted under his stare. “Every single one of the rescued victims had files in that database. They had some of the worst moments of their lives preserved for posterity. In some cases what happened to them was used as a template for what happened to others. It was only right to give them the choice to have their own personal file removed before it was released to the world. Not a single one did.” 

Another reporter stood up. “Janet Thompson, The Daily Bugle, first of all I want to thank you. My older sister spoke to my parents for the first time in a decade because of your actions. She says the care she has received in the last month is beyond compare. I do have a question for Captain Roger’s. Who was your source and how did they contact you?” 

Steve smiled at the question and answered with the carefully edited truth/lie that he and Bucky had come up with to tell the public. The other Avenger’s would eventually know everything but neither one of them wanted what happened to them tested. 

“As I sure you all can see, Bucky Barnes is alive. He is the longest held POW on record. I believed him dead in Alps in 1943, in fact he was being turned into the Winter Soldier. You also know that after the Chitauri attack I had difficulty having my personal belongings returned to me. I went to get some mementoes of Bucky from when we were kids from a little cache we kept. Imagine my surprise when in addition to the keepsakes there was a note written in a code we created as kids, one that only he and I knew. In the note was a series of coordinates and a single phrase SHIELD= Hydra. Each coordinate was another cache this time of debriefings. They included descriptions of handlers, targets, kills along with dates. We theorize, and only theorize because the method of memory suppression left Buck a bit hazy on the details, that I became something like a hitch in the Winter Soldier program. It wasn’t enough completely break their hold, not even enough to keep him from fulfilling orders but it was enough for him to leave notes for me. In his file it’s noted that Bucky went missing in the 1990’s for half a day. They found him wandering around Brooklyn. We believe that was the point he left that note for me. Once I realized what I had collected I took everything I had to Tony. Now here we are.” 

Pandemonium reigned again. It took so much time to calm them that it was time to wrap the conference up with a final comment from Tony who looked unusually serious. 

“We understand that there might be more victims of Hydra mind control out there. Some may be sleepers who don’t even realize they are compromised. If you believe that you or a loved one is one such victim please call 1800++++. They will direct you to a local location where you can be tested.” 


End file.
